1. Industrial Utilization Field
The present invention relates to a bulletin device for indication or decoration in station yards, underground passages, buildings, exhibitions, etc. and more particularly to a parting surface structure wherein the width of a parting surface can be freely adjusted by replacing part of a parting portion with one having a desired parting surface width according to a bulletin to be used in a manufacturing factory or at a site where the bulletin device is mounted.
2. Prior Art
Reference is here made to an electric bulletin device proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59730/90 by the applicant in the present case (see FIG. 14).
According to the construction of the said proposed device, a parting surface portion which constitutes the front surface of a device frame is formed removably with respect to the device frame so that at the time of replacement of bulletin a parting surface portion having a parting surface width suitable for the bulletin to be used can be mounted.
The above conventional device is of a construction wherein the parting surface portion constitutes the whole of the front face of the device frame, so at the time of replacement of bulletin, a bulletin to be newly used and a parting surface portion having a parting surface width suitable for that bulletin are carried up to the site where the bulletin device is mounted and then the replacement is performed.
In this case, the larger the bulletin device, the larger in size and weight of the parting surface portion to be transported. Also, the larger in size and weight of the parting surface portion, the more difficult is the replacement operation.
Besides, it is necessary to provide parting surface portions of various widths, and thus there is a problem also in the manufacture of the device.
Further, in some particular place where the bulletin device is mounted, even when there arises the necessity of fine adjustment of the parting surface width in relation to the surroundings, it is impossible to make such fine adjustment.
Also from the standpoint of effective utilization of materials, such conventional device is wasteful and disadvantageous because the whole of the parting surface portion is replaced.